


This whole damn city thinks it needs you (But not as much as I do)

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Also me? titling my fics after song lyrics? its more likely than you think, College AU, F/F, I'll add more characters i SWEAR, Im trying my best, This is quite honestly a mess that i DID NOT proof read other than google spell check, aka i try to make Emma less of a cinnamon roll and more of a sinnamon roll, also theyre in college, anyway they're soft, but ya know, dear god the trope of being pinned together on a school project will never end with me mark my words, soft bad boy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: Emma Nolan had a reputation and quite frankly Alyssa Greene wanted nothing to do with it.





	This whole damn city thinks it needs you (But not as much as I do)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "The last of the real ones" By Fall Out Boy because I was listening to it so yeah

Everyone knew Emma Nolan. Or more or less most everyone knew of Emma Nolan. Her reputation precedes her. You could quite honestly go around campus and ask students what they knew about the girl and you'd get the same answers. She's a womanizer, she can't keep a girl longer than a night, she will pick a fight with anyone, and so many other things along that line. And because of this every girl who even so much as questioned her sexuality wanted a shot at Emma Nolan. Well, all except Alyssa Greene.

In Alyssa's opinion, you can do whatever you please but as someone who spent a lot of her time trying to convince her mother that lesbians didn't go to bed with any woman they could, she couldn't justify Emma's actions. Though, she had to admit in the physicality of it all she could see where people were coming from. Emma Nolan was truly beautiful, not that Alyssa would ever admit that to anyone. Especially not her roommate who seemed just as infatuated with the girl as everyone she talked to.

"Listen to me, 'Lys," Her roommate, Carmen, began after setting her phone down suddenly, "I'm not saying that everyone has the right idea but quite frankly if she punched me in the face I'd probably thank her," Alyssa didn't have to ask who Carmen was talking about instead she just rolled her eyes.

"You know she's kind of a hurtful stereotype, right?" Alyssa looked at her roommate who had sunk back into her phone.

"Yeah I know," Carmen spoke without looking away from her screen, "You don't care what people do but Emma's womanizer persona doesn't help people like your mother understand lesbians, blah blah blah," It was her turn to roll her eyes as she mocked her roommate.

"She's also a complete walking 'bad boy' stereotype," Alyssa added before turning back to her homework. After that her and Carmen's conversation died down with the exception of off-handed questions about classes. After she finished her homework she decided to sleep to combat her worry about morning classes, pretending not to notice Carmen sneaking out of their shared room. She woke up to discover that her roommate was still gone and that her anxiety was still very present. _Great_ , was the first thought to come to her mind, _it's gonna be a long day._

-

She wasn't wrong she figured as her two hour psychology class went on for what seemed like double its original time. She wasn't even paying attention for the last half of the class until her professor called everyone's attention about ten minutes before the classes end.

"Okay everyone," She started, "We're going to travel back in time to your freshman year of high school and I'm going to give you a project and pair you up with people you probably don't like. Call it a social experiment or what you will. I simply want you to create an experiment, much like I have done, and tell me how you would execute it and why it could be useful or interesting information to have. Of course if you're feeling up for the challenge you can always conduct the experiment and give me a write up of the results along with your original idea. That isn't required though," After that she moved to announcing names. 

She hadn't lied about pairing people together with people they didn't like Alyssa noted as she heard quiet noises of distress after almost every pairing. She zoned out until she heard her name and prayed she would be stuck with someone she could get along with. "Alyssa Greene and Emma Nolan," Her professor called out before moving on. Well, shit. She didn't even know that Emma was even in her class. Or that she took psychology or was even interested in it. She knew she shouldn't judge a book by its cover but she'd always thought that Emma Nolan's cover screamed art major. Emma Nolan was the kind of person who either wore the same outfit every day for a week or never wore it again but her patch-covered leather jacket always remained. Just one of the many things that added to her stereotypical nature. Without meaning to, Alyssa had noticed a fair amount of things about the blonde, like how her smiles never seemed to reach her eyes, or how she seemed to be very quiet for someone with a reputation like hers but she guessed it added to the air of mystery around her. She briefly wondered if Emma was the kind of person to pay attention to little things like that before brushing it off as her teacher told them all to get out.

As she walked out she realized she didn't have any way to contact her knew partner. She cursed under breath, she could probably ask Carmen but that would bring up _way_ too many questions and remarks she didn't want to deal with. While thinking of her options she glanced around at the students still streaming out of the building hoping to spot the leather-clad blonde. After a minute of watching the stream of students come to a near end without spotting the blonde didn't do much to improve her mood. She all but gave up before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Alyssa whipped around to come face to face with one Emma Nolan, immediately becoming flustered and annoyed at the distance or lack of it between them.

"Howdy," Emma nearly whispered in such a rough voice that Alyssa almost understood where everyone was coming from. However before her brain could short-circuit she realized what Emma had said to her.

"Howdy? Really?" Her confidence slowly coming back as Emma's seemed to vanish. The blonde quickly backed up, seemingly embarrassed under Alyssa's gaze.

"Uh, Yeah," Emma cleared her throat, her confident guise coming back to her, "I was hopin' that I could get your number. We are working together after all and I wouldn't mind having the number of a beautiful girl much either." Alyssa rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the heat that started towards her face at the compliment.

"Such a charmer," She muttered before holding out her hand for Emma's phone which the blonde happily gave. Alyssa quickly put in her number, considering for a second setting her name as something snarky but immediately deciding against it as she messaged herself.

"I like to think so, yes," Emma responded as the brunette handed her phone back. She was about to say something further but Alyssa had already started to walk away.

"I'll message you when I'm free," She called back, trying to walk as quickly as she could. Later when she got back to her dorm the first thing she did was crash on her bed and think _Scratch that, it's gonna be a long semester._

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thank you for comin' and readin' I hope you enjoyed. I wish I could say I know when the next chapter is gonna be up but I do not know but I do somewhat have a plan which is a first. So anyway, have a good night.


End file.
